footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Everton F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Goodison Park, Liverpool | capacity = 39,571 | owner = Farhad Moshiri (49.9%) Bill Kenwright (13.15%) Other Shareholders (36.95%) | chairman = Bill Kenwright | manager = Ronald Koeman | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2015-16 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 11th | current = 2016-17 | website = http://www.evertonfc.com/ }} '''Everton Football Club' are an English professional football club from the city of Liverpool. The club competes in the Premier League, the highest level in English football. They have competed in the top division for a record 108 seasons, they have played more top-flight league games than any other English team and have won the League Championship nine times—the fourth highest of any team. Everton have remained in the top division since 1954, and were founder members of the Premier League in 1992. Formed in 1878, Everton were founding members of The Football League in 1888 and won their first league championship two seasons later. Following four league titles and two FA Cup wins, Everton experienced a lull in the immediate post World War Two period until a revival in the 1960s, winning two league championships and an FA Cup. The mid-1980s represented their most recent period of success, with two League Championship successes, an FA Cup, and the 1985 European Cup Winners' Cup—their first continental trophy. The club's most recent major trophy was the 1995 FA Cup. Players First team squad Out on loan Management and coaching staff Current Technical Staff Current coaching staff Coaching staff Club alumni Former players Managers Honours Domestic Leagues First Division * Champions: (9)– 1890–91, 1914–15, 1927–28, 1931–32, 1938–39, 1962–63, 1969–70, 1984–85, 1986–87 * Runners-up: (7)– 1889–90, 1894–95, 1901–02, 1904–05, 1908–09, 1911–12, 1985–86 Second Division * Champions: (1)– 1930–31 * Runners-up: (1)– 1953–54 Cups FA Cup * Winners: (5)– 1906, 1933, 1966, 1984, 1995 * Runners-up: (8)– 1893, 1897, 1907, 1968, 1985, 1986, 1989, 2009 Football League Cup * Runners-up: (2)– 1977, 1984 FA Charity Shield * Winners: (9)– 1928, 1932, 1963, 1970, 1984, 1985, 1986 (shared), 1987, 1995 * Runners-up: (2)– 1933, 1966 Full Members Cup * Runners-up: (2)– 1989, 1991 Super Cup * Runner-up: (1)– 1985–86 ' FA Youth Cup' * Winners: (3)– 1965, 1984, 1998 * Runners-up: (4)– 1961, 1977, 1983, 2002 Central League * Winners: (4)– 1913–14, 1937–38, 1953–54, 1967–68 Lancashire Senior Cup * Winners: (6)– 1894, 1897, 1910, 1935, 1940, 1964 ' Liverpool Senior Cup' * Winners: (45)– 1884, 1886, 1887, 1890, 1891, 1892, 1894, 1895, 1896, 1898, 1899, 1900, 1904, 1906, 1908, 1910 (shared), 1911, 1912 (shared), 1914, 1919, 1921, 1922, 1923, 1924, 1926, 1928, 1934 (shared), 1936 (shared), 1938, 1940, 1945, 1953, 1954, 1956, 1957, 1958 (shared), 1959, 1960, 1961, 1982 (shared), 1983, 1996, 2003, 2005, 2007 European European Cup Winners' Cup * Winners: (1)– 1985 International MLS All-Star Game * Winners: (1)– 2009 Statistics and records Attendance Transfers Record results and performances Defeats Club league highs and lows Club goal records External links * *Everton News – Sky Sports *Everton F.C. – Premierleague.com *Everton Former Players' Foundation *Everton fans' site Category:Clubs Category:Everton F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:FA Cup winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners Category:English clubs